This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This course provides an introduction to select topics in genomics and bioinformatics, and focuses on the use of an array of biological databases and bioinformatics tools used for the retrieving and analyzing sequence data of DNA, RNA, proteins and genomes. The goal of this course is to enhance the potential of students to use bioinformatics tools in research and to make new discoveries in the area of genomics. A substantial amount of material that we use in this course is based on the exercises produced by the NIH supported MARC Bioinformatics Program staff at Pittsburgh